1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a pipeline device and, more particularly, to a device for opening and closing pig trap doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pigging in the maintenance and/or repair of pipelines may involve using pipeline inspection gauges, referred to as “pigs”, to perform various operations within the pipeline, such as measurement, cleaning, and inspection, among others. Pigs may be used while the pipeline product, such as oil and gas, flows through the pipeline. A terminal portion of the pipeline where a pig is introduced and/or removed is referred to as a “pig trap” (also known as a “pig launcher”, “pig receiver”, “launching trap”, “receiving trap”, “trap”, etc.).
Certain types of pig traps are sealed with a threaded circular rotary-type door, referred to as a “pig trap door”, that rotates on a hinged support member anchored to the pipeline. The threads on the pig trap door mate with a threaded end of the pipeline to form a high-pressure seal.